Rebels 11
Bad Decisions - From the Diary of Nai'ilah Date: January 24th, 2014 We were still at the Random Bar where we talked to Electron. We told him what happened in hell. Electron said that the protectors never excisted cause we all think that Warp might have something to do with that. We were still ought to go to Earth to keep it protected. We heard also that on earth the mutants just started to pop up. Then we went to Null Moon. We talked a bit more and the moment that Electron left we saw two other people show up on Nullmoon. The painter and the writer. They were both looking for Electron we didn't know where Electron was going as if he will ever tell where he is heading. Anyway. We went to earth to be specific to peru there we saw the news eventually and we saw some vague images of distress in san fransisco. So we went there ofcourse. There we saw Electron chained up in the air. And the writer and painter busy near them. They were obviously writing and painting. We saw an energy orb comming from Electron and we decided to move this to somewhere else. So i made an orb around the whole happening and then Fainne teleported us to hell. We were in greed then the layer lord came up and the writer and the painter did something to him and we heard eventually that he went in a coma. Then we moved to a dessert planet where nothing could be harmed by them. Electron disappeared and then the Writer and Painter disppeared as well. Then we went back to earth but we went by Limbo through doors that Leech can control. There we saw Ravage he told us that the wife of Riptide was dead. And that there was a powershift in hell now. We went to a camp somewhere owned by Dawn, Ravage, Predator and Holocaust. There they told us that the palace of pain was going to be taken over by them and they had a job for us. It seemed Fainne had made a deal with them to help them restore hell again. Seemed like a good plan. The only thing we had to do was get Grindcore in hell when he would be killed by the rest of them. So said so done we got Grindcore and put a mask on him and it appeared to hurt him like hell. Maybe it was a bit drastic but well what works that works right? When that was done. They told us to leave again. So we left we went back to earth again. There we met the Newman foundation they asked if we were aliens and asked us quite politly to leave again. Leech noticed a mutant though quite a drive away from us. It seemed that the Newman foundation was interested in mutants and they went there as well. So we tried to be first. Luckely we have Leech. Leech, Omni and Nuriel went inside the house of the mutant and Fainne and i stayed outside to keep watch. The mutant lady Minerva she escaped and eventually we convinced her to come with us away from earth. So we went to the Random bar again. At the Random bar Omni talked to a couple of people underwho was Riptide. As his wife was appearantly killed by the one that controls the palace of pain now. We moved then to the camp again and told Dawn about the fact that now might be a right moment to strike to get control of the palace of pain as Riptide was going with a whole army there to kick some ass. We also understood that Xarian would be there to destroy the palace of pain. And appearantly that wasn't good news. So they decided to go and get Xarians kids and wife as bargaining chips. Omni said he wanted to give Xarian a chance to step back and convince him and so he did. But appearantly that didn't go to well. Predator went to get the kids and Sorcha. And Xarian went as well. We moved all of us to the battlefield it was quite the chaos but eventually predator came back. Xarian was there as well. Omni stood before Xarian to help him against predator but that didnt'go over to well. Predator attacked Omni and Omni was ripped to shreds. Then Xarian killed Dawn and Predator killed Xarian. What happened next was a huge explosion in the palace of pain. And appearantly that was the end of the battle. We all went to camp again. And there things happened that didn't go over to well. Appearntly the kids of Xarian and Sora were killed and it was clear that something had snapped in Omni. Which i could understand cause well they were good friends. And yes i wasn't to happy with it either he did help me you know. And we don't have that many friends to be honest. Nuriel made clear he wasn't to pleased with the actions either and Fainne explained more what had happened and what the deal was she made with Dawn and the rest. After the discussion on Frustration, the group split up. Both Nuriel and Omni left on their own, while Nai'ilah',' Leech and Fainne stayed together. Players Fainne, Leech, Nai'ilah, Nuriel, Omni NPC's, groups and places NPC's; Abaddon, Dawn, Electron, Grindcore, Holocaust, Illyana, Leonidas, Minerva, the Painter, Predator, Ravage, Riptide, Sorcha, the Writer, Xarian Groups; Nhuman Foundation, Reapers Places; Greed, Palace of Pain, San Francisco Category:Sessions Category:Rebels Campaign